


Snow Day

by Sousukex



Category: Free!
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Neighbors AU, Snow, Snowball Fight, Sousuke is a cinnamon roll, Who doesn't tbh?, cuteness?, i love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sousukex/pseuds/Sousukex
Summary: Sousuke and Rin are neighbors who have only spoken a few times, but when it snows a foot or two, Sousuke finds Rin outside building a snowman.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lol sorry for the short description (the work is probably gonna be short as well... sorry). I wrote this at like... 2 in the morning??? So yeah...
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> God I love these two. Rin is me in this fic, honestly.
> 
> OwO what's this? Is it some fanart of my babies in the snow? (art is not mine, credit to original artist - just copy and paste the link) https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/af/8f/13/af8f13d80b25158d1dabb0792fe0c956.jpg 
> 
> Also, remember that you can request!!!

Snow. And a shit-ton of it at that. Yes, it had been extremely cold for the past few days, but Sousuke honestly hadn't expected it to snow _this_ much. The white powder was currently up to the third step out of four that led onto his front porch. When he'd first moved here, he knew this area got more snow, but this house was the best (and cheapest) he could find. 

 

With a little bit of a grumble, Sousuke retreated from the front door to the kitchen to make coffee. Filling the coffee pot up, a movement in his neighbor's backyard caught his eye. He turned the water off and watched, rolling his eyes at what he saw. 

 

Sousuke's neighbor, a dark red-headed man named Rin, was outside. They'd spoken on multiple occasions, easily making each other's acquaintance. Rin, at the age of 25, was about a year younger than Sousuke. Honestly, the blue-eyed male had taken quite a liking to Rin, even though they never got to talk much.

 

Now, Rin was bundled up and looked to be building a snowman. "In this much snow?" Sousuke thought aloud to himself. He sighed and returned to what he was doing earlier, making coffee. Then, decided to do some laundry while he waited for the coffee to brew. 

 

      __________________________________________

 

Over an hour later, after Sousuke had done the laundry, drank two cups of coffee, and taken a shower, Rin was still outside. Sousuke stood at the kitchen window and watched him, feeling like some old woman spying on her neighbor. "Seriously? It's been so long..." He mumbled to himself. 

 

Sousuke chewed on his lip for a moment before sighing and scratching the back of his neck. Quickly, he went upstairs. Digging through his closet, Sousuke found a thick winter jacket that he had bought before moving here, glad to finally be putting it to use. He pulled on an extra pair of socks and found both his snow boots and gloves, pulling them on and then the jacket. 

 

At the back door, he hesitated, thinking about how to approach Rin. It wouldn't be awkward would it? They've talked before, exchanged numbers... Sousuke shook his and and opened the door, walking outside into the cold. He stood for a moment to watch Rin, who was extremely concentrated on his fourth snowman. Letting out an amused snort, Sousuke made his way off of the porch. 

 

The brunette stopped a few feet from where his property most likely ended, and smiled. Sousuke bent over and scooped up a handful of snow, packing it together as best he could. Rearing his arm back, Sousuke threw the snowball. He winced when it hit Rin in the back of the head, not intending to hit him there. 

 

Rin whipped around, a mix of confusion, anger, and surprise on his face. Nervously, Sousuke waved at him. "Sorry." He said. Rin's expression softened as he spotted Sousuke. "It's alright... I'll just have to get you back for it." He grinned. Suddenly, Rin moved to pick up some snow, running a short distance towards Sousuke and throwing it. The snowball hit Sousuke directly in the face, causing him to jump. Cackling could be heard from Rin, but it was abruptly cut short by a snowball. This time, Sousuke was close to cackling. Rin growled, smiling, and picked up some more snow in each hand. Both snowballs hit Sousuke, one to the head and the other his crotch. It didn't hurt much, but it did leave a wet spot that made it look as if he'd peed himself. 

 

Sousuke, taking advantage of the fact that Rin wasn't paying attention, ran to hide behind the small shed in Rin's yard. When Rin realized that Sousuke had escaped, he looked around. "Sousuke?" He asked, picking up some snow as a precaution. Sousuke smirked to himself, moving around the building until he was behind Rin and picking up some snow. He chunked the snowball, hitting Rin somewhat hard on the rear end. Rin jumped in surprise, whipping around once more. But Sousuke had already hidden behind the building again. "Jeez, you can't hide forever!" Rin called to him.

 

"Then I won't!" Sousuke came barreling around the side of the building, a snowball in each hand and a grin on his face. Panicking, Rin stumbled but eventually got his feet to work. He darted away from the taller male, glancing behind him. "Why are you running?" Sousuke asked, slowly gaining on him. Rin shot him a look. "Because," He paused his sentence to throw one of his snowballs, "I can." He finished. 

 

The two continued like this for a while longer, Sousuke tripping once or twice and landing face-first in the thick snow, and Rin finding it rather amusing. Growling, Sousuke stood up and took off after Rin, who stumbled in shock once more and fell backwards. Having not been prepared for Rin to fall, Sousuke didn't have time to stop himself. He landed on top of Rin, the shorter male letting out a loud grunt. Sousuke's eyes grew wide. "I'm sorry, Rin, are you-" He stopped, their faces close. Going speechless, Sousuke found himself admiring the way Rin's hair contrasted from the snow, the slight blush on his cheeks, and the surprised but amused look in his eyes. "I'm fine." Rin said quietly. He stared up into the teal pools that were Sousuke's eyes, not being able to bring himself to look away. 

 

Sousuke slowly closed the space between them, his lips meeting Rin's. He'd expected Rin to push him away in disgust, maybe even slap him, but he didn't. Rin relaxed into the kiss, his muscles no longer tense underneath Sousuke. They pulled away to breathe, both of them panting softly from the kiss and from running earlier. Sousuke smiled. "I knew I moved here for a good reason." He said. This brought a soft laugh from Rin, who nodded as well. "I'm glad you did, or else, this snow day would have been pretty boring." Rin replied. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> How was it???
> 
> In my mind, they went back to Sousuke's house, had a cup of either hot chocolate or coffee, and hung out. Then later on they started dating lolol 
> 
>  
> 
> Reminder (again) that you can request.
> 
>  
> 
> PlEaSe


End file.
